


[podfic] All Things Bright And Beautiful

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Image, Bromance, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Geeky, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Podfic, Puberty, Romance, Video & Computer Games, accidentally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey, remember when we popped zits together? So sexy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All Things Bright And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Things Bright and Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783188) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe, High School, Romance, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends To Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Body Image, Bromance, Accidentally In Love, Geeky, Puberty, Non-explicit Sex  


 **Length:** 00:31:36  
  
 **Download info:**  You can be download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_All%20Things%20Bright%20and%20Beautiful_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
